


I Missed You

by Serendipitous_We_Meet_642



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And I know he'll be back eventually but aaaaah, Basically me still trying to recover from Cas' death, Castiel Returns!, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, For Valentine's Day belatedly, It's going to be okay, M/M, Slight AU where Castiel is brought to life by God a little after events of "Death's Door", Spoilers for 6x22 "The Man Who Knew Too Much", Spoilers for 7x10 "Death's Door", angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_We_Meet_642/pseuds/Serendipitous_We_Meet_642
Summary: The only emotion Dean could feel was shock.  He thought, if this moment ever happened, he would be happy, angry, sad…but all he felt was numb surprise.  At least, for a moment.  Then, every other emotion inside him came pouring out and culminated as a knot in his chest and a single word.“Cas…”





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, guys! So, this is my first post to this site, and I am super psyched! This is just a little angsty/fluffy one-shot I wrote because I am having emotional problems thanks to Supernatural (aren't we all?), and it was Valentine's Day (sort of, does 12 a.m. count?), so yeah. Enjoy and have a wonderful, angelic day! :D

The only emotion Dean could feel was shock. He thought, if this moment ever happened, he would be happy, angry, sad…but all he felt was numb surprise. At least, for a moment. Then, every other emotion inside him came pouring out and culminated as a knot in his chest and a single word.

“Cas…” It was more of a question than a statement, but Cas seemed to understand that.

“Dean, I-” Cas took a deep breath, his face twisted up with nervous emotions flitting back and forth, “I’m sorry. If I could go back…”

Part of Dean wanted to snap at Cas, telling him he couldn’t go back now. He couldn’t undo all the harm he’d done, he couldn’t take away the Leviathans that had killed Bobby and were planning to destroy the world, he couldn’t remove the pain he had caused Sam or Dean. But there was another part of Dean that had just wanted his friend back that told him to shut up and do something to stop Cas from leaving again, this time on purpose.

“Cas, it’s-…” It wasn’t okay. It would probably never be okay. But it was that probably that Dean was counting on.

“It’s okay,” he finished resolutely.

“No, it is not. I betrayed your and Sam’s trust. I was arrogant and prideful to think I could stop all the fighting by becoming God, and I cannot apologize enough to you for my actions. What I said still stands, though, Dean: I will redeem myself to you,” Cas uttered the words with such sincerity that Dean nearly punched the dick for trying to be kind. It made it even harder to hate the bastard for what he had done, which, in retrospect, had been hard enough to be angry at because it had been what Dean himself had almost done during the Apocalypse and would have done if Cas hadn’t stopped him. If only Dean could have stopped him like Cas had stopped Dean…but there was no use ruminating on the past. It brought nothing but a need for more alcohol.

Snapping back to the present, Dean realized he hadn’t said anything for a long time, too encompassed in his thoughts. Cas was starting to look more and more shifty, as if he would fly away with his midnight black wings any second now.

“Just…” Dean swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. What did he want to say? What words could sum up all his anger, all his betrayal, all his need to shout at the other for all he had done but also express all of the joy he felt to see the other again, all the trust that had been broken but he wished could be mended, all the love he felt for the other? It was impossible in words, so he took a shaky step forward, bringing himself directly into Cas’ personal space – and Dean couldn’t even care less. There was a moment of hesitation, and then Dean took another step forward and brought the angel into an encompassing hug that he hoped would convey everything he couldn’t say.

When he stepped back, however, Cas was staring at him with uncertainty, his head tilted in confusion.

“Dean, I-”

“Cas, I’m glad you’re home.”

Cas’ face lifted visibly, as if a little of the pain and guilt had been erased by Dean’s words. Then, Cas’ expression turned nervous again; this time, though, it was just slightly lighter.

“What about your personal space, Dean?”

Dean’s mouth nearly dropped open. That was what came out first, after everything that had happened and after Cas had apparently returned to the world of the living with no explanation? Well, Cas has always been one for not being able to read situations, Dean thought with a mental snort.

Despite it all, though, Dean couldn’t resist it. He had his best friend back, after months of wishing and dreaming of it. For one precious minute, he didn’t even care about what had happened before. Cas was right here, right now, and that’s all that mattered. So, Dean laughed, for the first time in his working memory (although that wasn’t very good to begin with thanks to the alcohol). It was a short bark, but it was enough.

“I don’t understand. What did I say?” Cas frowned quizzically.

“Uh, Cas, it’s just…it’s good to have you back, is all.” Dean flashed Cas an honest smile, one which he hadn’t worn in so, so long. Cas looked confused for a moment more, before his own lips twitched up a little bit as well.

“It’s good to be back. I missed you, Dean.”


End file.
